


Out Of My Mind

by UniKitty321



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Insane Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniKitty321/pseuds/UniKitty321
Summary: Harry never loved Ginny, Never even dated, Mostly because he was gay. After the war Harry did not know what to do with himself turning dark and a bit insane.Draco and his mom are proven innocent, and draco goes back to hogwarts for an 8th year with everyone else. And he finds his crush harry in bad shape.Ps. Ginny dies instead of George.





	1. One

Harry's P.O.V

It's a few days after the war and I'm with the Weasleys. I still have memories of the war. All but one of them makes me want to curl up in a ball and wish for death.   
The only one that does not, is the one of Ron kissing me. During the war when I was going to my death, Ron kissed me and told me he always loved me. Which I found strange because everyone knew I was gay since fourth year. But he was probably just afraid.   
So, since the kiss, Ron and I have been dating. I only know of two other gay couples and that's Neville and Blaise, and Dean and Seamus.   
After the war, I changed drastically. I started wearing dark clothes painting my nails black and putting on black lipstick, eyeshadow, and eyeliner. I have also become less social and started cutting and hearing the voices of the dead, along with Vernon, Dudley and Petunia in my head.  
Anyways, back to the present. I'm lying on Ron's bed waiting for him to come back from talking to his family about the funerals.   
I wasn't able to stay because I had been feeling depressed.   
Ron walked in and laid down next to me. I scooted closer to him and put my head on his chest. "How are you feeling, Harry?" Ron asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"I'm fine, why do you keep asking?" I answered and smiled at him.  
"Because I worry about you. Anyways, Hermione is going to be here soon." Ron said.  
"That's good," I said cuddling closer to Ron.  
"Well, come on! She should be here any minute now!" Ron said nudging me a bit.  
"But Ron! I don't want to!" I said.  
"Harry. Do you want to face the wrath of Hermione?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows.  
"Fine." I pouted and got up, with Ron following me.  
Hermione apparated into the living room and then hugged me and Ron. "Wow, Harry. Ron is right. You did change your look a lot." Hermione said smiling at me. "Though you look great." She added.  
"Thanks 'Mione," I said.  
We then went and sat down at the table and began eating our delicious dinner.  
Ron went and piled food onto my plate because I was eating less and he noticed it.   
I grimaced at the amount but ate it anyway.   
We talked and Hermione told us that in two weeks we were going back to Hogwarts. When dinner was over Hermione left. She said she is trying to spend more time with her family because she obliviated them.  
After that, Ron and I went to bed with me cuddling him. "I love you, Harry," Ron said.  
"I love you too Ron," I replied.  
He will never love you. Why would he? You allowed his sister, me, to die! Along with so many others! I heard Ginny's voice say in my head.

Draco's P.O.V

I sighed as I got a letter stating that due to the war I needed to go and finish my schooling.  
I don't want to, but I have to. I mean, I don't want to see my crush, Harry. Though, the good thing is, everyone knows I was forced into fighting on the dark side. Same as my mother.   
I crumpled the letter and threw it across my room. Mother came in and smiled at me.  
"Hello, mother," I said and smiled.   
"Hello, Draco. I know that you don't want to face your crush, but you have to." Mother said and smiled.   
"I know. I'll go. I just hope that Harry and I will be able to call a truce." I said.  
Time skip to Hogwarts Express! 

I walked down the isles to find a compartment. I passed Harry's and saw him sitting on Ron's lap, the both of them talking to Hermione.   
Of course, when I'm certain he likes boys that's when he's with someone else. I just continued walking.   
When I found Pansy, Blaise and Neville were there too.  
"Hey, Draco." Blaise and Pansy said. Neville looked a little spooked.   
"Hey," I said with no emotion.  
"What's wrong?" Pansy said placing a hand on my shoulder.  
"Harry is dating Ron. And, now that I think of it, he looks different." I said.  
"How?" Neville asked.  
"Well. He's wearing all black clothing. His nails are painted black. And he is wearing black lipstick and eyeliner." I said.  
"Sounds like he's going goth. How 'bout his hair?" Pansy said.  
"He tamed it. Of course, it's emo style." I said.   
"Wow. I thought it was impossible! One time he had all the Gryffindor girls try. Did not work." Neville said smiling.  
"I wonder what changed," Blaise said.   
"We'll probably never know," Pansy said.


	2. Two

Harry P.O.V

As we got off the train and went to the great hall, everyone will stare at me and whisper. I just kept my head down and allowed Ron to keep me close to him.   
We then sat down and McGonagall began to talk. "Thank you all who have joined us. Everything will be the same as normal. Snape is the defense against the dark arts teacher and Slughorn is the potions teacher. And of course the rules." She then went over the rules and then the first years got sorted. "One more thing. You all will get to wear whatever you want under your house robes. Then we ate.   
"I heard that they made everything bigger. So we can stay in the common room." Hermione said and smiled.   
When Ron finished putting food on my plate I began to eat.   
I saw Draco looking at me in confusion and Ron with hate. I grinned at him which made him more confused.   
My friends continued to talk and I mostly pushed food around on my plate.   
You don't need food you fat ass! I heard Vernon yelling in my head.   
"Are you okay Harry?" Ron asked.  
"I am fine." I leaned against Ron and now Draco is seething.   
After that, we went to our common room. We got our rooms ready and was about to go to sleep. But I went to the bathroom and made myself throw up what I ate. When I finished, I brushed my teeth and got into bed with Ron.   
Ron had me cuddle with him and we fell asleep.   
In the morning, we got up and got dressed. I'm happy this year we are allowed to wear anything as long as we have our house robes. So I put on a black dress shirt black jeans black boots. Then I put on black lipstick eyeshadow and eyeliner.   
I walked out and Ron took my hand. We went to the great hall and Hermione is already there. I noticed that Nevill is sitting with his boyfriend at the Slytherin table and talking to Pansy and Draco.   
"I can't believe that the Slytherins are actually being nice to Neville," Ron said.  
"Well, maybe Blais threatened them?" Hermione said with a shrug.   
"Maybe," I said as Ron finished putting food on my plate.   
I ate slowly and probably only four bites tell it was time to go.   
I went to the bathroom and threw up the food then hurried to Defence. But I ran into Draco. We both fell.  
"Oh, are you okay Harry?" Draco said getting up and lending me a hand.   
I looked at him like he is crazy but took his hand.   
I got up and said, "I'm sorry I was not looking where I was going." I then went to walk away.   
But he stopped me and said, "So you and Ron. You two are together?"   
Why do you ask?" I said and continued walking. He fallowed since he has the same class.  
"Well, you two are friends. But just thought that you two would not actually get together." 

Draco P.O.V

I can not believe I am talking to him about this.  
"Well, he says he loves me so I believe him," Harry said shrugging.   
We walked into class and we sat down Ron coming in a few minutes later.   
At lunch, Ron and Harry are of course sitting very close together. Sadly though, their backs are to me.   
And for some strange reason, Ron only seems to half heartily kiss Harry's cheek.  
The next day after lunch.  
On my way to class, I notice Ron making out with Harry. Why does whatever God there is like to torture me.   
When I pass them I hear sobbing in a bathroom. Hm. Wonder who it is. But then I heard a voice.  
"They're right I am worthless. No one will love me. I'm better off dead!" Then I realized it is Harry.   
I walked back over to Ron. And I noticed that he is kissing some Hufflepuff.   
I went over and ripped Ron from him. He fell to the ground and looked at me. "You fucking hurt Harry!" I yelled.  
"So? he is just a worthless emo. I mean he thinks I don't know that he cuts, but I do." Ron said smirking.  
I punched his face and kicked his ribs. "I swear if you ever go near Harry again I'll kill you," I said and placed one last good kick in his stomach.   
I ran back to the bathroom and did not hear anything. I opened the door and saw Harry in a puddle of his own blood.   
I kneeled next to him and used the healing spells mother has taught me.   
His blood seeped back into him and his cuts began to heal.   
Once I finished I carried Harry to my room. Knowing that he will not wake for a while I ran to find Hermione.   
Though of course, they are in the middle of defense.  
"I need Hermione," I said as I ran in.  
"And why is that Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked.  
"Because it's just important. Please." I said worriedly.  
"Sure Ms. Granger pleas fallow Mr. Malfoy," Snape said.  
She got up and followed me without a word.  
Once we were almost to my room she said, "okay what is it Malfoy?" She said.  
"Harry nearly killed himself. I'll allow him to explain if he is awake and not dead. Or when he wakes up." I said and led her the rest of the way.


	3. Three

Harry P.O.V

I was woken up and both Hermione and Draco are in the room. Then I realized that I'm not in my room.  
Then I remember what happened. "Why did you help me Draco?" I asked. I mean it's obvious that he helped me. I'm in his room.  
"Because I could not have just let you die. You need to get cleaned up your make up is all messy." Draco said.  
Of course, I'm a total mess. But why does it matter I'm ugly anyway. I mean Ron did not even want me. I felt my eyes began to water again.  
"Harry I did not mean that to be mean. Oh, please don't cry." Draco said and hugged me.   
I shook him off and said, "I don't care."   
"Harry, honey, please explain what happened I am worried. I mean Draco just barged into the middle of class telling me to follow him. And Ron did not show up to class." Hermione said sitting next to me with a worried expression.

"I-I caught Ron...kissing someone else..s-so I went to the bathroom, I cried...a-and I cut myself..I-I..I-I tried to ki..to k-kill myself," I stuttered and broke down.

"Harry I cannot believe this. I am going to write to his mother. Then I'm going to give Ron a piece of my mind. Don't worry Harry." Hermione said.  
"Wait um. So harry are you going to be okay?" Draco said with a worried look on his face.  
"I'm going to be fine. I can not believe that you helped me." I said and began getting up.  
"No Harry you need to relax," Hermione said pushing me on my back.   
"Harry please trust me. I know that we have had our fights. But I am truly sorry." He pleaded with me.  
"Okay, I accept your apology. You did save me." I said nodding.  
"Okay well, I am going to go write to Ms. Weasly. I'll be back Harry. Draco makes sure he rests." Hermione said and walked out.  
"Um.. also beat Ron up for you," Draco said grinning a bit.  
"Really. Um. Thanks." I said not really sure what we should talk about.  
"So how was your time after the war?" Draco asked.  
"Okay," I said shrugging. "How was yours?" I asked.  
"Fine. I wanted to thank you, Harry. For helping me." Draco said.   
"Well, you are welcome. Thank you for not giving me away to the dark lord." I said.  
"No problem. So. What's with the new look?" Draco asked.  
"It does not matter," I said.

Yeah like you. Ginny's voice said.

"Okay. if you don't want to talk you do have to." Draco said smiling warmly.   
Hermione walked in. "Alright let's go to dinner."   
Since we are all still mad at Ron Hermione Draco and I went to the Slytherin table. And we sat with Neville and Blaise.  
"Hey, Harry and Hermione why are you not with Ron?" Nevill asked.  
"I'm not on best terms with him," I said.

Draco P.O.V

An owl came in with a howler and landed in front of Ron. Harry frowned and I said, "What's wrong Harry?"   
"I have Ron that owl." He replied. And we realized that the room is silent.  
The note opened up as the owl flew off. "RONALD WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON HARRY! HERMIONE TOLD ME EVERYTHING! I THOUGHT THAT ME AND YOUR FATHER TAUGHT YOU BETTER! AND AFTER ALL THAT HARRY HAS BEEN THROUGH I THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD TREAT HIM NICER! IF I HEAR FROM HIM OR HERMIONE ABOUT YOU DOING ANYTHING ELSE WRONG I WILL HAVE YOU SENT HOME AND GROUNDED!" Then the note tore itself up and caught on fire.  
Everyone began talking again but at a slightly lower level. I looked at Harry but he is just staring off into space.  
"Hey, Harry how about you eat," I said.  
He glanced at me and I saw an evil glint in his eye. But I'm sure it's fine. So we began eating.   
"So should Harry sleep in the Slytherin rooms or Griffyndor?" Hermione asked.  
"He can stay with me. I can get an extra bed. Though I'm fine with sharing mine too." I said smirking.  
"It will be best to get an extra. I get nightmares." Harry said looking at his plate picking at the food.  
"If that is what you want," I said.  
So after dinner, I got a house elf to put in an extra bed and we fell asleep.


	4. Four

Harry P.O.V

In the middle of the night, I got up and snuck out of the Slytherin common room.   
I went up to the owl room and got the owl I gave to Ron. It was a thank you present for being there for me. But now he does not deserve it.   
I smiled as I snapped the owl's neck and broke it's back. I then went to the Gryffindor common room and up to the boys' dormitory then to Ron's bed. I got a knife and cut the owl open. and used the blood to make a lightning bolt on Ron's forehead. Then I made a pentagram out of blood on the wall above Ron's bed. I then left the owl on Ron's bed bleeding out.  
When I got back to Draco's room, I realized that I still have blood on my hands. I quickly went to the bathroom and washed them off then just went back to bed.  
Ron p.o.v   
The next morning.  
I woke up to some sticky stuff on me. I sat up and saw my owl on my bed with blood all over it and the covers. I quickly got up and saw a pentagram on the wall above my bed.  
Everyone else got up and looked at me in shock.   
"Dude, what is that on your forehead? It looks like a lightning bolt." Seamus asked getting up from dean's bed. Yes they're together.   
I touched my forehead and blood is on my hand.  
I went to the bathroom and of course, a lightning bolt is drawn on my forehead with blood. I walked out and said, "I bet Harry did this."   
"But how could he and why?" Dean asked.  
"I don't know. But I bet it was him." I said and went to take a shower.  
Harry P.O.V

I woke up feeling a little relieved. If only I also killed Ron. Draco got up and said,  
"Did you have a good sleep, Harry?"   
"Yes, I did. How about you?" I asked smiling.  
"Wonderfully." He replied.

We got up and I changed then we went to the dining hall meeting Blaise, Hermione and Neville there. 

Ron came over alone and said, "That was a sick thing you did Harry."   
"I have no clue what you are talking about," I said innocently.  
Ron's eyes shown with anger and Draco stepped in front of me. "Leave him alone Ron. He does not want you around him." Draco practically growled.

Ron glared at us then walked away. 

I frowned as Draco took my hand and led me and Hermione into the great hall. We all sat down and began eating. 

"I wonder what Ron was accusing you of," Hermione said.  
Dean and Seamus came over and Dean said, "To answer your question, Hermione, he thinks Harry killed his owl and wrote a pentagram on his wall and a lightning shape on his forehead."   
"Harry would never do that!" Hermione said.  
"Yah but he thinks he did," Seamus said.  
Draco P.O.V

I looked at Harry but he is just sitting there silently. That same glint as last night lingering in his eyes. Though, I just ignored it. Harry could not have done it.   
Dean and Seamus left and allowed us to eat.   
But then I had to leave Harry and Hermione for classes.  
In potions with Snape, Harry and I got partnered. Pansy and Hermione are partners Neville and Blaise are partners. I did not listen to who Ron got.   
After classes, I allowed Harry to stay in the Slytherin common room. And I realized that everyone is staying clear of him. 

I mean, yeah, he is dressed in all black, has black make-up on, and has a pentagram necklace. But I don't see why they would be scared.

"Harry. I'm worried about you. Are you okay?" I asked, looking at him with concern.  
"Of course Draco. Why would I not be?" He replied.  
"Just making sure. So are you going to go back to your common room tonight?" I asked.  
"I think so. I'm sure you don't want me here." He said.  
"It's alright if you stay. But, if you don't want to you don't have to." I said.  
"If you wish for me to I will," Harry said smiling.  
I nodded.  
So that night Harry fell asleep in my room. But sadly in his bed.  
Harry P.O.V

Once Draco fell asleep, I put on my investing cloak and snuck into the library. I found a satanic dark book and took it. So I took it back to my room and put it in my trunk.   
"Mm, Harry did you sneak out?" Draco asked sitting up and looking at me holding my cloak.  
"No, go back to sleep Draco," I said.  
"Can you sleep with me?" He asked holding his arms out.   
I froze. I mean Draco is asking me to sleep with him. "Umm..sure," I said and crawled into bed with him. He held me close. So we fell asleep cuddling together.


	5. Five

Draco P.O.V

I woke up and Harry is cuddled to me. I smiled and pulled him closer. I can not believe that I have Harry Potter in my bed. This is so great.  
Though I'm worried. Did Harry sneak out and what the hell would he be doing if he did.  
He moved a bit and looked at me. "Morning Draco. Did you sleep well?" He said.  
"I was with you. Of course, I did." I said smiling down at him.  
He got out and grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom. So I just quickly changed into the traditional clothes even though we can wear what we want under the house robe.  
When Harry came out, he is wearing a black dress shirt black jeans black boots and black nail polish, lipstick, eyeliner and eyeshadow.  
"Ready to go Draco?" He asked.  
"Yeah let's go," I replied and we walked out.  
When we got to the great hall Harry seemed to be slightly skittish. And he keeps mumbling things to himself. Though sadly I don't know what.   
"Hey, Harry are you okay?" I asked placing a hand on his shoulder.   
He jumped away from me and mumbled, "I'm fine." and we sat down. 

He stared at his empty plate like it will jump up and eat him. That will be both cool and scary though.   
I placed a piece of to set a spoon full of scrambled eggs and a pancake. He looked at me then just started to slowly eat. I notice him flinch a few times as though he is going to get hit.   
"Are you okay Harry sweety?" Hermione asked.  
"I'm fine Hermione. Just a little tired." Harry replied smiling. Though I can tell it is fake. It's the same one I gave pansy in sixth year. 

"Okay harry if you say so," Hermione said seeming reassured.

Throughout the day, Harry seemed lost in thought. Orcas looking said. Sometimes mad. But never in between.   
I tried cheering him up asking if he is alright. But he would either shrug it off, ignore me, or mumble that he is fine.   
So when we all got to the Slytherin common room every one again avoided me harry and Hermione. Since she decided to tag along.   
"So. Ron has been talking about the owl incident. He truly believes that it was you, Harry." Hermione said.  
"But Harry could not have. I mean that was way too dark for him." I said.  
"He says that there was a lightning bolt drawn in blood on his forehead," Hermione said.  
"He is just saying that. I would never do such a thing." Harry said. To me way to innocently. Though Hermione believed it.   
And I did too because he can not do it.  
"It's almost time for curfew. I'll see you two tomorrow. Good night." Hermione said.  
So we all got ready for bed and went to sleep.

Harry P.O.V

Once Draco is asleep I got up and got the book I took from the library.  
I walked out under the invisibility cloak. I found a rat on the way and caught it. I snapped the neck and took the body with me. Once outside I drew a pentagram in the dirt and found a sacrificial ritual. I poured the rats blood onto the pentagram and began the chant. Once done the rat was all bones blood thick in the symbol. I went back to Draco's room.   
"Harry, you okay?" Draco asked.  
"I'm fine Draco," I said.  
"Hm. Would you like to sleep with me again?" He asked holding his arms out.  
Of course, Harry whom is a whore will. Ginny said.  
"Um. No thanks, Draco." I said and got into my bed.  
"Okay harry good night," Draco said.  
"Night Draco," I replied.  
As I fell asleep I thought of how good my plan is set. Soon I'll be able to do a human. Or more accurately a wizard.

The next morning, the voices will not leave me alone. Talking about me sleeping with Draco. It's not like we have done anything. Just sleep.   
"Harry. Are you sure your okay?" Draco asked.  
"Of course." I lied.  
"Harry you can tell me anything." He said.  
"It's fine Draco. I swear." I said looking him in the eyes.  
"Okay." He said.

At breakfast, Draco put food on my plate reminding me a bit of Ron.   
But I ate what was on my plate. Before we got to classes I threw up what I ate and then I ran to the class.  
That night after the same old I found a bird and snapped its neck. Then I did the same thing as I done to the rat.   
Once I was done I smiled. If I can do a wizard I'll be able to summon a dead person. Probably a person that could help with the voices. Or reassure me. Maby my parents Remus Sirius. Not Ginny. I don't think she has ever liked me.   
I went back to Draco's room. But this time he is wide awake.  
"Where were you Harry?" He asked.  
"I needed some fresh air," I replied.  
He nodded and said, "May you please stop. You worry me." Draco said frowning.  
"I'm sorry Draco. I don't mean to worry you." I said feeling a bit guilty.  
He got up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay. Harry, I love you. Just promise me that you are not going to do anything stupid. Or looking for danger."   
"I'm not looking for danger. Don't worry about me Draco." I said.  
"Thank you, Harry. Would. Would you like to sleep with me." Draco asked.  
I ignored the voices and said, "sure." So Draco allowed me onto his bed and he cuddled me as we fell asleep.


	6. Six

Harry P.O.V

I woke up again in Draco's arms. The voices yelling at me. Calling me cruel names. I wiggled out of Draco's arms and went to the bathroom. I got a razor and began slitting at my wrist wanting to die.  
But I did not kill myself. I have a plan and I'll do that. Then I can die.   
I washed the cuts and covered them. Then I got dressed.   
Once I got out I saw that Draco is dressed and ready to go.  
"Let's go Draco," I said. He gave me a strange look but went anyways.  
"So my harry did you sleep well?" Draco asked.  
"I did. How about you?" I replied not looking at him as the voices scream in my head.  
"Good. Why did you not sleep with me the second time I asked you?" He asked and put a hand on my shoulder.  
I shied away and said, "why do you ask me to. I'll think that you would get bored of me." I said not wanting to answer. He'll think I'm crazy. Hearing voices in my head and all.  
"Because I want to sleep with you. And I'll never get bored of you. As I said last night I love you." Draco answered.  
"You sound like we are dating," I replied.  
"Would you like to date me. I mean. I'm not sure if it's early for you. You know with. Ron and all." Draco said looking at the floor.  
We walked into the great hall and we sat down. "I would love to date you Draco. You are really nice." I said.  
He hugged me and kissed my cheek. "Thank you, Harry, you have no clue how long I have been dreaming of this," Draco said.  
I just smiled as Hermione came over. "Hey, Harry Draco."   
We then sat at the Slytherin table. Draco put food on my plate and I began to slowly eat.  
"So, anything interesting happen?" Hermione said as she ate.  
"Draco and I dating now," I said and began pulling apart a price of toast that Draco gave me.  
"Really. Are you sure that you are ready, Harry?" Hermione asked with worry in her eyes.  
"Yes, Hermione I assure you I am perfectly good. And ready to have a new relationship." I said smiling.  
"And don't worry Hermione I will never hurt Harry. I will be good to him." Draco said and put an arm around my shoulders.   
I felt someone staring at me and I turned to see Ron. I smiled evilly. I have my human victim.

Draco P.O.V

I'm following Harry through Hogwarts. I can tell that he is dragging something but I'm keeping a good distance to not see the object.   
We stepped outside and I can see a pentagram with candles all around. He set the thing on it and saw red hair. That is when I realized that it's Ron Weasley.   
Harry then slit Ron's neck and began chanting. He then carved out Ron's heart still saying the words. Then Ron is just bones and a demon is standing over the body with a cage of souls. 

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked around and Harry is asleep next to me.  
"Morning Draco." He said.  
"Morning Harry. Come on let's get ready." I said.

At breakfast, Ron is still alive. But I can see that Harry is looking at him like he is going to kill.   
"Hermione, may I talk to you? Alone?" I asked.  
She nodded and we walked out to the hallway. "What's wrong Draco?" Hermione asked.  
"I-I think that Harry is going to kill Ron. Tonight. I mean as much as I would like him gone. He does not need to die." I said.  
"But what makes you think that?" Hermione asked.  
"I had a dream. But Harry has been sneaking out. And he stole a book from the library. I think we should follow him. Tonight." I said.  
"Okay, Draco but if you are wrong then I would be very mad at you. And there will be a real murder." She said.

So that night, I met Hermione at the entrance and she said that she saw Harry take something from the boys' dorm. We then watched Harry dragging something in sheets and blankets.   
We followed him out as he dumped a knocked out Ron into a pentagram. The exact same one from my dream. He took out his knife and began. "Harry no!" Hermione and I yelled.  
He jumped and turned.   
I took the knife from his hands. "What are you doing?!" I asked.  
"I'm going to bring them back Draco. I-I need to..please understand." He pleaded. "They're telling me to. They say that if I don't then I am worse then I already am. I don't deserve to live since I let them die." Harry added tears falling down his face.  
"What do you mean? Who?" I said confused.  
"All the ones that died. And my aunt and uncle...they're always pointing out my flaws. T-they say I should have died not them. Please, Draco I need to do this. I have already made other sacrifices and...please." He said reaching for the knife.  
I gave the knife to Hermione and said. "Harry you need help. Hermione is going to take Ron to the infirmary and you and I are going to go to Headmistress McGonagall.  
"No, I'm not sick I'm fine!" He yelled.  
"Harry no. Please let me help you." I said soothingly.  
"No, I don't need help, just let me go!" He yelled.  
"I'm sorry, Harry," I said and took out my wand. I then made him sleep.


	7. Seven

Harry P.O.V

I woke up in the hospital wing. I looked around and saw Draco sitting next to my bed. And across is Ron with a bandage on his head. Just because I cut him when I hit him.

"Harry, w-why do you...cut?" Draco asked making me look at him again.  
"It makes me feel better. I was going to kill myself after I done the ritual and had them back. And the demon had killed my aunt and uncle." I said and felt the tears come back. I'll never be able to do it again.

"Harry you're going to go to Saint Mungo's to the mental ward this afternoon. Me and Ms. McGonagall will be there for your check-in. You'll be allowed, visitors." He told me.  
"Wait but...I'm not sick. I'm fine!" I yelled.   
"Harry please we just want to help," I said.  
"I don't need help! I'm not a freak!" I yelled at him.   
"And I never said you were. But harry you are mentally ill. You need help. Please, Harry, trust me.  
Hermione and I will try and visit every chance we get." He said and sat next to me wrapping his arms around me.   
I leaned into his embrace and said, "but I don't want to leave you."   
"And I don't want you to leave either. But it's important. You need help and they can give it to you. Trust me Harry I will never want to get you hurt." He said rubbing my back.   
A patronus came in and told us to go to the Headmistress office.   
So, we both got up and went.  
As we walked through the halls, everyone looked at me with either fear or pity.   
"I don't know how but everyone figured out. I'm sorry Harry." Draco whispered to me.  
We walked into Ms. McGonagall office and sat down.  
"So, Harry, Draco here told me what happened. So we are going to floo to the hospital." Ms. McGonagall said.

So, we grabbed the floo powder and travelled there.

Once we stepped in, I realized that this is really happening. It had finally sunk in. Everyone thinks I am crazy.   
"Harry, you okay?" Draco asked.  
"You think I'm crazy," I said.  
"Harry, it's not that you're crazy - it's just..you have a sickness...in your mind, but don't worry -they will help you," Draco said hugging me to him.  
We then were called back to an office.   
"Hello, Mr. Potter Mr. Malfoy and Ms. McGonagall. I'm doctor Lilly." A nice lady said.   
We all said hello as we sat in some uncomfortable chairs. "So Mr. Malfoy what is your relationship with Mr. Potter?" Lilly asked.  
"I'm his boyfriend," Draco answered.  
"Have you ever seen any strange signs with Mr. Potter here?" She asked.  
"Um, well. When he had a bad break up with Ron he cut. And he said not too long ago something about voices in his head. And he said that he did some sacrifices." Draco answered.  
"Ms. McGonagall. Have you seen any signs?" The doctor said.   
"No, ma'am. He is really a good kid. Though after the war he began wearing many dark colours, but, I never knew of any of this. Though, I have heard Ron say that Harry murdered his owl and smeared blood in the shape of a pentagram above his bed." Ms. McGonagall answered.

"Did you murder the owl Harry. Did you do as they say?" The doctor asked. I nodded and she asks, "Who was your boyfriend?"   
"Ron Weasley. H-he said he loved me. B-but... he cheated on me." I said.  
I then added. "I did the sacrifices to bring back the dead. I-I was going to kill myself after." I added.  
"Okay, Harry. We are going to help. So we are going to keep you here. You are allowed, visitors. I'll have a doctor show you around and have someone to get you things as I talk to Mr. Malfoy and Ms. McGonagall." She said.   
I nodded and went to fallow a doctor.

Draco P.O.V

"How long will Harry need to stay?" I asked.  
"I'm not sure. But we will do all we can." The doctor said. "But we will need to take his wand and search his things. He can not have anything that will hurt him or others. All visitors will need to be monitored. But don't worry Harry will get better." Ms. Lilly said smiling at us.  
I nodded. And walked out.  
The next day, everyone has been talking about Harry. After classes, I went to St. Mungo's. "I'm here to see Mr. Potter," I told the lady at the desk.   
She shows me to a big room with lots of tables and a small food court. Then Harry came in wearing all white and no makeup. His hair back to its unruly mess.  
He sat down at the table and smiled. "Hi, Draco I missed you so much," Harry said.  
"I missed you to Harry. How is it here?" I asked.  
"It's terrible. They make me eat and I'm not allowed to throw it up. They took almost all my things and my wand! Plus they make me wear white!" He whined.   
"Harry. They are doing this to help. Don't worry. Everything will be okay." I said soothingly.  
"But I don't like it Draco. Please get me out of here. I promise I'll be good." He said.  
"It's okay Harry. You are going to be okay." I said and hugged him.

One month later...

"Listen Mr Malfoy. We are afraid that this is not normal mental. Harry has tried to hang himself with his clothes three times and tried to kill three people. Either this is something different or he just won't get better." Doc. Lilly said.  
"Please there must be something that you can do," I said worriedly.  
"Draco. If Harry does not want to get better then he can't. But if this is not worse then we can try all that we can. We will look into it." Doc Lilly replied.  
I nodded and walked out.


	8. Eight

Harry P.O.V

The doctors led me to the visitor's room and I sat with Draco. During the months, the Weasleys, Snape, Draco and Hermione have visited. 

And today they're all here. "Hey...you look upset, Draco, what's wrong?" I asked.   
"Harry. The doctors are afraid that you won't get better. Do you want to get better?" Draco asked.  
"I-I don't know. I just want to b-be with you Draco." I replied.  
"Harry I don't mean to sound mean but. If you want to be with me you have to get better. So you can get out of here." Draco said taking my shoulders.  
"But I don't like it here. I don't like them Draco." I said, tears running down my face.  
Draco hugging me rubbing soothing circles on my back. "It's okay, Harry - just promise me that you'll try to get better," Draco said softly.  
"I'll try, Draco," I said nuzzling his neck.   
We then all sat at the table and talked about what has been going on in our lives.  
When they left, the doctors called me in and began talking to me, asked me about my thoughts and if I want to get out of here - I answered all truthfully, I do want to get out of here and get better.   
So, they took me to a room and cast spells on me.   
Then, they ran out of the room and closed the door asking me to wait here.   
Then another doctor came in and asked if I can lie down. Then he cast a really painfully spell untell standing next to me is the ghost of Ginny.   
I jumped up and the lunged at me. But before she can reach me they used a spell and she is gone.   
"Don't worry Harry you should be better now." One doctor said.  
"I nodded and they said I must stay for a few days just to make sure I'm completely okay.  
I nodded as they led me back to my room.   
A few days later they said I'm completely normal. So Draco came and took me to his manor for since it's spring break at Hogwarts.

Time skiparooo to the end of the school year.

Draco and I went to his summer manor - which is much like his normal one just a bit smaller.  
We sat on a couch and cuddled together by the fire.   
"So Harry. How are you feeling?" Draco asked.  
"Much better," I said.   
Since my times at the doctors. I have only changed in the slightest. I am still wearing all black but I have stopped in the makeup. I have not cut at all. But I have small urges to. The thoughts that Ginny have placed in me are still there. I know that they are not true but. What if. What if they do think of me that way. Are mad that I could not save them.   
I mean I know the Dursleys hate me but. Who cares.   
I just ignored my thoughts and cuddled Draco.  
Draco P.O.V

Since Harry's release, I have been much happier. I held him close and kissed the top of his head.   
"Hey, Harry.. wanna go on a date?" I asked.  
"Yes, that sounds like fun." I smiled and we got ready to go.   
I then apparated us to a nice wizard and muggle restaurant.   
We then got a table and sat down.  
"Harry you look amazing," I said taking his hand.  
"Thank you, Draco. You look great yourself." Harry said and squeezed my hand.

We then orders and ate along with getting dessert.   
I pulled out a small box out of my pocket and decided that now is the time.  
I got up and Harry looked at me. "Harry. We have known each other for a while now. And with all that has happened this past year. I decided that I never want to leave your side. Harry Potter." I said and kneeled down. His eyes went wide as I opened the box and said, "will you marry me?"   
He jumped onto me wrapping his arms around me. "I'll love too. I love you so so much." He said.  
He pulled away as I placed the ring on his finger as everyone clapped and cheered for us.   
We then finished up and paid and went home.   
As soon as we stepped inside I pushed Harry to a wall and began kissing him.   
He immediately kissed back and pulled me closer by the front of my shirt. I then began kissing him down his jaw to his neck as I unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled my shirt off and began working on my pants as I grabbed the front of his causing him to moan.   
I let go of him and grabbed his short and began dragging him to our bedroom still kissing.  
Once I got the door open Which took forever. I pushed him in and onto the bed.   
I got on top of him and took off his shirt and his pants and boxers. I sat on him a moment and looked at his beautiful naked body. I even noticed the old scars. So I leaned down and kissed every single one.   
I then bent down and took him into my mouth and began sucking. He became a writhing moaning mess.  
I then sat up and lined myself up with his entrance. I thrust my self in and he gasped. I then started to slowly move in and out.   
"Mm. Draco. Please. Faster!" He said with his eyes closed and panting.   
I did as he asked, going faster. "  
"Mmmmm... Draco. I Love You." He said.  
I leaned down next to his ear and said, "I love you too." And bit him.   
"Mm. Draco. I'm. I'm going." He then came all over us and me inside of him.   
I pulled out and laid next to him cuddling him to me.  
"Night Harry," I said.  
"Night Draco."


	9. Epilogue

Three months later/ wedding day

Harry p.o.v

I stood in a room Hermione and Pansy helping me get ready.   
I smiled in the mirror and sword for a second I saw Ginny smiling at me from behind.   
But when I turned to look she was not there.  
"You okay Harry. You look like you have seen a ghost?" Hermione said and fixed my tie.  
I'm wearing an all-white suit with a black tie. I just smiled at Hermione and said, "I'm fine. Come on let's go." I said and we walked out.   
After we have said our vows and partied we went home and cuddled on the couch. "I've had fun - did you, Harry?" Draco asked.  
"Yeah. Though I swore I saw Ginny a few times." I said.  
"That's impossible. Though. Maybe she is upset about all the things she did to you." Draco said.  
"Maybe. Come on let's get ready for bed." I said.  
After I took mine a laid on the bed as Draco took his.  
The room became cold and the lights flicker. Then standing in the middle of the room is Ginny.   
"Hey, Harry." She said frowning a bit.  
"G-Ginny?" I said confused.  
"I'm sorry for all I have done. I. I was jealous." She said.  
"It's okay. It was pretty cool being all out of my mind. Though I nearly killed your brother." I said thinking about Ron.   
After a bit, we realised that he was under the imperious curse the whole time. Now he is with Hermione. We have all forgiven him. Except for that boy that I caught him kissing.   
Though we sadly have never caught the man that has done this to him.  
"I know. I'm so. So sorry Harry. I'm. I'm just happy that you have found love. And is now happy. Thank you. Thank you for forgiving me." She said as transparent tears fell down her face.  
"Your welcome Ginny. I hope you find happiness in the afterlife." I said.  
She nodded her head and disappeared.

Draco P.O.V

18 years later  
Me Harry Hermione and Ron watched as our children got onto the train.   
Mine and Harry's adopted son Scorpio went on with Ron and Hermione's daughter.  
Mine and Harry's adopted daughter Lilly had to go home. We watched the train leave the station said goodbye to Hermione and Ron then went home.   
Harry and Lilly went to make cookies I began to read.   
The light flickered and Ginny stood Infront of me.   
"Hey, Draco." She said.  
"Um...hi?" I said.  
"I just wanted to apologise for the past." She said.  
"Why have you not before?" I asked.  
"I did to Harry. But I did not have the energy. But I do now to say that I am sorry. I must go. Goodbye Draco." She said and left.  
Harry and Lilly came back and Lilly said, "who were you talking to, dad?"   
"Ginny," I said smiling at her.  
"Talking to the dead? You must be insane." Harry said and laughed.  
"You the insane one," I said.  
"Your right. I'm completely out of my mind." Harry said.

The end.


End file.
